


Cinnamon Buns and Bergamot Tea

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Romance, Severus Snape Lives, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Just a rainy evening with some tea and treats.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Cinnamon Buns and Bergamot Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.

Completing the last word he was writing with an elaborate curlicue, Harry put down his quill and leaned back. There, his homework for today was finished. 

Harry tipped his head back and stared at the ceiling, smiling. Who would have thought that he actually liked studying? Without the constant threat of Voldemort and the heavy duty of saving the world, it was quite an enjoyable activity. 

No one really took Harry’s words seriously, when he told his friends that he was going to study spell-making at one of the private wizarding academies. No one except _him_. 

Harry squinted to see the big ornate clock in the front of the reading room. Perfect, just enough time to get to where he wanted to be; where he would see _him_.

Still smiling, and barely restraining himself from humming, Harry gathered his things and left the small reading room adjacent to the big library hall. He returned some of the books, blushing slightly when the stern-looking librarian gave him a reproaching scowl, presumably for being too cheerful. 

Harry hastily left the library, and almost ran out of the building. He threw the glass-paned doors open and found himself on the rain-streaked street. Harry inhaled deeply the fresh wet air. He was so engrossed in his homework, and preoccupied with finishing it as quickly as possible, that he didn’t even notice that the weather changed; the first small heat wave gave way to a refreshing shower rain. 

He began walking, lightly and briskly, not paying attention to the occasional drops of rain that splattered his glasses and clothes. Harry enjoyed the walk, enjoyed the movement, especially after sitting for so long in a dusty and gloomy reading room.

Harry could have taken the bus, or even Apparated, but he wanted to walk; and it was still a bit early. _He_ would be busy right now, and Harry learned the hard way not to bother _him_ during working hours. 

Half-way along his route Harry stopped right in the middle of the street. A thought occurred to him and he smiled. He did a double take and walked some distance back. He popped into a small bakery and emerged from it a moment later, holding a paper bag. With a surreptitiously glance around, he cast a quick wandless Impervius on the bag to protect its contents from the rain. 

Harry walked on, occasionally raising the bag to his nose and inhaling the mouth-watering aroma of freshly baked cinnamon buns. He turned the street several times, eventually leaving the main street and taking the smaller side one. 

His journey finally ended at a tiny square, in front of an old two-storey building. This part of the town was a magical one, so nobody was surprised when Harry cast a time spell standing right in the middle of the square. It was still too early to go inside. Harry looked at the building again – the potions shop on the ground floor was brightly lit against the gloom of the rainy day; but the window above the shop was dark.

Harry went to the other side of the square and sat on a bench there, facing some long-forgotten hero of a wizard astride a ragged-looking unicorn. _He_ would be busy right now, running his small shop from behind the curtains, snarling at the stoical shop assistant, and generally trying to provide his customers with the best possible potions. 

Harry leaned his head back, staring at the cloudy sky. The bag of cinnamon buns was warming his belly. Harry smiled at the sky, suddenly very pleased with the way his life turned out. He was twenty-three, he was alive and studying something he liked, and was very good at. And he had someone special. Things between them just began to become serious, but Harry was sure he has finally found what he was looking for, or rather who he was looking for.

It was understandable that both of them were taking their time in admitting their feeling to each other, and to themselves, what with their previous experience, or lack of it. 

It was difficult to find the right word to describe what _he_ was to Harry. A friend? No, they were definitely more than that to each other. A boyfriend? Harry snorted. He would never dare to call _him_ that. A lover? Harry blushed and shivered, remembering. Yes, they’ve become that, not so long ago. A beloved? Yes, on Harry’s part at least, though he had no idea what _he_ felt in that regard. 

It seemed that every word Harry had thought of was appropriate, and yet neither one of them was able to describe their relationship in full. It was so much more than the mere words could express. So, it was just _he_ for now. 

Harry was given the permission to call _him_ by his first name, and he did so happily. Sometimes, when Harry was alone, he would repeat _his_ name over and over, like a chant. _Severus, Severus, Severus._

Harry sat straight and looked around. It was slowly getting darker; the day was nearing its end. The potions shop was already closed, the shop assistant having left while Harry was sky-gazing. But the window above the shop was now filled with a gentle candle-light, indicating the presence of the shop owner; _him_. Now was the right time for Harry to come upstairs. 

Still clutching the warm paper bag to his belly, Harry quickly crossed the small square and walked to the back of the old building. He had the keys both to the shop and to the small flat above the shop (not that either of them needed the keys at all, being able to Apparate in and out at any moment). Harry usually used the back entrance to the flat. It seemed more intimate, more homelike to use it. Though, Harry didn’t live there, not yet anyway. 

Harry practically flew up the stairs. He stopped for a moment before the ordinary wooden door. It wasn’t the first time he came here, but every time felt special. Harry knew that no one has ever been inside that cosy flat, not even those few _he_ considered friends. Just he, Harry.

Harry knocked softly. There was no need to do that, and he didn’t expect anyone to answer his knock. He just thought it was considerate to announce his arrival, even though _he_ knew Harry was coming tonight. 

Harry pushed the door gently, and it opened, keyed as it was to Harry’s magical signature. Harry entered the tiny dimly-lit hall and smiled. Just as he thought, the flat was filled with the scent of elf-made bergamot-flavoured tea. The buns would not go to waste.

Knowing the flat like his own, Harry didn’t need any light to move around. But before he could manage to move in any direction, a low hoarse voice sounded from the room across the hall.

“Potter, is that you?” 

“Yes, it’s me.” Harry quickly crossed the hall and stuck his head into the room, which was Severus’ study. “Hello.” 

Severus looked up briefly from his writing, acknowledging Harry’s greeting. The fingers of Severus’ left hand were pressing into his temple, rubbing it gently, and not entirely consciously. Harry frowned. Severus had another of his headaches. 

The incident in the Shack, how Severus usually addressed it, left him not only with a damaged voice and a rough scar, but with frequent bouts of headaches. Healers, and Severus himself, attributed them to the snake poison, which was still lingering in Severus’ system, even after all those years. The headaches were unpredictable and sudden, and it seemed that not a single potion Severus has tried so far was effective. Though, he was still trying to find some remedy, experimenting with different combinations of ingredients. 

Harry desperately wanted Severus to succeed. It pained him that all he could do was to offer his comfort and be as helpful as he could. Severus said it was more than enough, more than he actually expected to get from anyone. 

Harry kept looking at Severus, taking in the sight of the man.

“Potter, you’re staring”, Severus noted without raising his eyes from the parchment. 

Harry’s cheeks pinked a bit. “Yeah, I know. Sorry.” He smiled at Severus’ lowered head. “I brought buns.” Harry shook the bag slightly. “With cinnamon. And you already have the tea made.”

Severus made a few scratches on the parchment, presumably finishing whatever he’s been writing before Harry came in, and put his quill down. He leaned back in his chair and looked at Harry intently for several moments. Harry began to blush and fidget under the keen gaze of Severus’ black eyes.

Then Severus smiled, just with the corners of his mouth, and Harry couldn’t help himself smiling back. 

“Well then, let’s have some tea.” Severus moved to get up. 

Harry waved his hand, urging Severus to stay where he was. “I’ll do it.” He dropped his bag onto the nearest chair and headed for the kitchen, taking the bag of buns with him. Severus sat back, with a slightly lost and confused expression on his face.

There really wasn’t much for Harry to do, as Severus’ house-elf has already made the tea some time ago. The pot was sitting on a kitchen table, hot and perfectly brewed, emitting the crisp scent of bergamot. Harry got the cups, teaspoons and a plate for the buns. He arranged everything on a tray. 

Harry popped his head back into Severus’ study. Severus was still sitting at the table, with his head tipped back and his eyes closed. Something in Harry’s chest clenched at seeing Severus so unguarded and vulnerable. 

The man opened his eyes, sensing Harry’s presence. Harry smiled. “The tea’s ready. Where do you want, here or...?”

Severus answered Harry’s question with a wave of his hand in the general direction of a living room. Harry nodded and went back to kitchen. He Levitated the tray to the indicated direction, not trusting himself to carry it safely with his hands.

Severus was already there, sitting on the sofa in the exact same position as before – with his head back and his eyes closed; the pained frown was tensing his eyebrows. Harry carefully put the tray on the low table in front of the sofa and sat next to Severus. He gently stroked the strand of Severus’ hair, brushing it off the man’s face. He repeated the motion, this time tracing his fingers lightly along Severus eyebrow, to his temple. 

“Is it bad?” Harry whispered softly.

Severus opened his eyes and turned his head a bit to face Harry. “No worse than usual.” 

Severus gave Harry his small smile and raised his hand to caress Harry’s cheek. Harry leaned into the touch, enjoying this rare moment of tenderness. Severus leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to Harry’s forehead. “You wanted to have some tea.” Severus’ voice was hoarse and a bit tired, but Harry still caught the light teasing.

Harry poured them two cups of tea. Severus took his cup carefully and took a deep breath, inhaling its aroma. Harry glanced at Severus surreptitiously and smiled. Severus’ eyes were closed. The pained frown he had before eased slightly. 

“Harry, you’re staring. Again.” Severus took a sip of his tea.

“Hey! Your eyes are closed; you can’t know that for sure”, Harry laughed, caught.

“I can feel it.” Severus opened his eyes and smirked. “Make yourself useful, and pass me a bun. Let’s see whether they are worth you bragging about them.”

Instead of taking the whole plate and offering it to Severus, Harry took one bun and brought it to Severus’ mouth. Severus raised his eyebrow. “And what exactly do you think you’re doing?”

Harry smiled mischievously and waved the bun slightly in front of Severus’ lips. “Giving you the bun.” He brought the pastry even closer to Severus’ lips, almost touching them with the bun. Harry knew was risking a lot here, that Severus’ revenge might be swift and ruthless, but he really wanted to cheer the man up a bit.

Severus surprised Harry by going along with his teasing and biting delicately into the soft pastry. Severus’ lips brushed against Harry’s fingertips lightly and Harry shivered. Severus ate thoughtfully, washed the pastry with a sip of tea, and pronounced his verdict. “They’re good indeed.”

Harry grinned. He was hoping that Severus would like the buns, and he did. 

Bit by bit Harry fed the bun to Severus. With every bite the man took, his lips brushed against Harry’s fingers. Harry suspected that Severus was doing that on purpose, that it was his small revenge to Harry. He knew how Harry was still quite shy and self-conscious about almost every intimacy they shared, feeling young and inexperienced. And once again, as he’s always been doing, Severus was trying to ease Harry’s mind, make him more comfortable and accepting of himself.

When their adventure mischief with the bun was over, Severus put his cup onto the small table and leaned back, tipping his head back as well, and placing one arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Have some of those too. You probably haven’t eaten anything since lunch.” 

Harry nodded and looked at Severus sideways. “How are you feeling?” Severus already looked better, but Harry was still concerned. Severus’ headaches could turn for worse at any moment; there was no telling when or how one of them would hit Severus.

“Better.” Severus smiled with the corner of his lips. “I seem to have a good nurse attending to my every need.” 

Harry blushed, but snuggled closer and kissed Severus’ cheek softly. Severus closed his eyes and relaxed, his arm a comfortable weight on Harry’s shoulders. 

Harry finished his tea, together with two buns, and sent the tea tray back to the kitchen with a flick of his wrist. He curled on the sofa near Severus pressing his face into the crook of Severus’s neck. Severus exhaled contentedly and his arm moved a bit, holding Harry tighter.

It was at the moments like this that Harry truly believed that what they had was really special, to both of them. Shared meals, arguments, lovemaking and staying the night were all good and important, but this quiet understanding of each other’s needs and mutual support really showed how deeply they cared for each other.

_He_ had Harry, and Harry had _him_. They had each other. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
